User blog:Jaxswim/My Good Ole Buddy Charli XCX
4: SUCKER - Charli XCX Release Date: December 15 Peak Position (US Albums): #28 ' ' General Review SUCKER, while being classified with the "pop" genre on iTunes, is no average album you want to leave on the shelves collecting dust. This album is a far cry from Charli's synth-heavy, slow-paced debut, True Romance. With nearly half the album's songs under 3 minutes, if you blink you just might miss the album whizzing by you. Charli's sophomore effort shows off a bratty girl who just seems to not care about anything, and she is positively charming in doing so. The 90s influenced songs manage to blend two time periods perfectly by making songs that should sound dated and instead making them fresh. Despite her character's attitude, it is clear that Charli put a lot of work into the album -- the only thing she didn't care about is what people thought of her, shown by some of her lyrics. Track-by-track Sucker, the title track, is a positively bratty opener with an addictive hook. Introducing the persona of the album with lines like "Oh, dear God//Do you get me now?//Oh, you do?//Wow, you're awesome", the song definitely sets the tone for the album and can only make you want to do one thing: pump your fist and stick up a middle finger to all the "sucker"s in your life. Break the Rules is an anthem to all the students in the US, genius in its simplicity. A perhaps basic pop song is set apart for its insanely catchy chorus and punk-ish stripe running through every line. London Queen seems like a quintessential song on a second album after 3 top 10 hits -- it's all about how Charli's dreams have come true, represented by how she "never thought she'd be living in the USA". Nonetheless, the throwback surf rock vibe and drum beat will stick in your head. Breaking Up is everything that makes the album so great in a quick 2 minutes and 18 seconds: the charismatic brat ("You had a friend in a band//But they're not that cool"), the shout-along choruses, and the throwback 90s vibe. Gold Coins is the worst song on the album, unfortunately stuck between two highlights. The song takes what London Queen does and does it less tastefully and much worse -- it is an ode to all the money Charli supposedly has. Boom Clap, the #8 peaking hit from Sucker, achieved its success for good reason. The contrast between the emotive, loving verses and shouting chorus does its job very well at showcasing Charli's voice and fantastic hook-writing. Doing It is a personal favorite from the album, as a sweet-sounding ballad to a lover who she hasn't seen in some time again shows off her vocals and excellent writing. Body of My Own is a bit "out there" compared to the other songs on the album, driven mainly by an accordion, but this does not reduce its quality at all. Famous is the obvious hit single from the album with its instant gratification hook and easy-to-devour lyrics. Famous is the sort of song you want to roll your windows down, ride through town, and blast while shouting along to with your best friends. For a few minutes, you will feel famous yourself. Hanging Around takes an overdone message and makes it interesting again -- an anthem to getting out of the small, deadbeat town. The beat will have you wanting to clap along and the song has a very slick feel to it, taking the generic concept and making it fun to listen to. Die Tonight is an anthemic, bonfire sort of song. As with the last track, the song takes a common theme (partying) and makes it interesting to listen to again-- seems to be a streak through the album. Caught in the Middle is probably the most heartfelt song on the album, but don't be fooled by the slower tempo, because the song is far from boring. If you're into busting a move to ballads about love ending -- well, you can do that, too. Need Ur Luv, despite the cringeworthy grammar in the title, is an absolute highlight. The closer wraps up the album well, showing off her reckless personality ("I need your love//I need it even when it hurts me") and unconventional pop, with a song that wouldn't fit into any other genre yet at the same time sounds like it could be sung by oompa loompas. Best Track: Famous Worst Track: Gold Coins Why You Should Buy This Album: You will not hear another recent album that sounds the way SUCKER does. Not in 2014, probably not for the last 5 or 10 years or maybe ever in the way Charli flawlessly draws together pop, alternative, rock, punk, and overall 90s influences while writing killer hooks all the while. Category:Blog posts